marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction- Action- und Highschoolfilm, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter Spider-Man der Marvel Comics, produziert von Columbia Pictures und Marvel Studios, sowie Vertrieben von Sony Pictures Releasing. Es handelt sich um die Fortsetzung des Films Spider-Man: Homecoming und ist Teil des Marvel Cinematic Universe, in welchem er den 23. Film darstellt. Der Film setzt nach den Ereignissen von ''Avengers: Endgame'''' (2019) ein und wird erneut von Jon Watts inszeniert. Das Drehbuch stammt von Chris McKenna und Erik Sommers, während Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal als Produzenten fungieren. Der US-amerikanische Kinostart ist für den 5. Juli 2019 angedacht, während der Film in Deutschland bereits am 4. Juli 2019 starten wird. Prämisse ''Nach den Ereignissen von Avengers: Endgame machen Peter Parker und seine Freunde Urlaub in Europa. Handlung folgt... Besetzung Videos Spider-Man Far From Home Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Teaser Trailer - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! Trivia * Am 23. Juni 2016 verriet Sony-Chef Tom Rothman, dass Sony und Marvel an weiteren Spider-Man Filmen arbeiten werden. * Am 27. Juli 2016 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit Collider bekannt, dass man bei den Sequels ähnlich verfahren möchte, wie die Harry Potter-Filme es taten und man jedes Mal ein Jahr aus Peter Parkers Schulzeit zeigen könnte. * In einem Interview mit der Seite Woman's Wear Daily ''vom 17. Oktober 2016 verriet Tom Holland, dass man sich bereits in der frühen Planungsphase für das Sequel befände. So gab er an, dass bereits Gespräche darüber laufen würden, wer denn der neue Schurke werden soll und wohin die Reise gehen wird. * Am 9. Dezember 2016 berichtete ''Deadline.com, dass Sony das Spider-Man: Homecoming-Sequel für den 5. Juli 2019 festgelegt hat. Zudem wurde bestätigt, dass Tom Holland seine Rolle aus The First Avenger: Civil War und Spider-Man: Homecoming erneut aufnehmen wird. Als Produzenten werden, wie auch beim ersten Teil, Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal fungieren. * Am 17. Februar 2017 gab Filmstarts.de bekannt das der Film in Deutschland am 4. Juli 2019 anlaufen wird. * Am 3. April 2017 wurde bekannt, das der Zweite Teil Spider-Man während seines Junior-Jahres auf der Highscool zeigen soll, während ein dritter Teil das potentielle Senior-Jahr zeigen soll. * Am 11. Mai 2017 gab Holland in einem Interview mit CinePop auf die Frage hin, wen er sich als Schurken für den Zweiten Teil wünsche an, das er Kraven, Mysterio oder Spider Woman cool fände. * Am 21. Juni 2017 gab, Sony bekannt dass das Sequel eventuell einen anderen Helden des MCU beinhalten soll. Iron Man soll allderings kein Teil der geplanten Fortsetzung sein. * Am 28. Juni 2017 gaben Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal während einer Pressekonferenz bekannt, das Jon Watts sehr wahrscheinlich als Regisseur für das Sequel zurückkehren wird. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, das die Dreharbeiten im April oder Mai 2018 beginnen sollen. * Am 29. Juni 2017 gab Amy Pascal bekannt, das der Film "wenige Minuten" nach Avengers 4 spielen soll. *Am 30. August 2017 wurde bekannt, das sich Chris McKenna und Erik Sommers in finalen Verhandlungen um das Drehbuch zum Zweiten Teil befänden. * Am 9. Dezember 2017 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, das Jon Watts als Regisseur für Teil Zwei zurückkehren wird. * Am 10. Dezember 2017 wurde in einem Casting Video via Omega Underground bekannt, das Gwen Stacy eine Rolle im Sequel übernehmen soll. Sie soll dabei weniger den klassichen Comics entstammen sondern eine Ost-Europäische Austauschschülerin sein. * Am 31. März 2018 postete Tom Holland einige Behind-The-Scences-Fotos zum Dreh von Spider-Man: Homecoming. Dazu schrieb er folgende Zeilen:'' "I can’t believe we get to do this all over again. The Peter Parker Ned Leeds adventure continues."'' Zu Deutsch: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir die Chance bekommen das alles noch mal zu tun. Die Peter Parker Ned Leeds Abenteuer gehen weiter." ''Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass Jacob Batalon seine Rolle abermals verköpern wird. * Am 23. April 2018 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit io9 bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten Anfang Juli in London beginnen sollen. Dazu gab Feige an, dass einige Teile des Films in New York, während wieder andere rund um den Globus stattfinden sollen. * Am 21. Mai 2018 gab ''Variety.com bekannt, dass sich Jake Gyllenhall in Verhandlungen um die Schurkenrolle im Film befinden würde. Der Schurke des Films soll Mysterio werden. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, dass Zendaya, Marisa Tomei und Michael Keaton ihre Rollen aus dem Ersten Teil wieder aufnehmen werden. * Am 23. Juni 2018 gab Tom Holland mit Spider-Man: Far From Home, den offziellen Titel des Films bekannt. Weiterhin gab der The Hollywood Reporter ''am selben Tag bekannt, das Gyllenhall die Schurkenrolle übernehmen wird. * Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 2. Juli 2018 und endeten am 16. Oktober 2018 * Am 2. Juli 2018 wurde durch Setfotos bekannt, das Hemky Madera, erneut ''Mr. Delmar verkörpern wird. * Am 9. Juli 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass J.B. Smoove eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Am 17. Juli 2018 die Seite weiterhin bekannt, dass der Deutsche Schauspieler Numan Acar eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernehmen soll. * Am 15. Juli 2018 wurde via einem Instagram-Bild mit einem Fan bekannt, das Toni Revolori seine Rolle als Flash Thompson wieder aufnehmen wird. * Am 19. Juli 2018 deutete Michael Mando auf der San Diego Comic 2018 seine Rückkehr als Mac Gargan an. * Am 23. Juli 2018 gab Zendaya via Instagram-Post bekannt, dass Schauspieler Oli Hill, eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernehmen wird. * Am 25. Juli 2018 wurde gab Schauspieler Numan Acar via Instagram-Post bekannt, dass Jake Gyllenhaal tatsächlich den Filmschurken verkörpern wird. Weiterhin verwendete er dazu als Hashtags die Namen der Schauspieler und verwendete dabei unter anderem auch Cobie Smulders und Samuel L. Jacksons Namen, welche im MCU Maria Hill und Nick Fury vekörpern. Am 7. August 2018 gab Vulture.com ihre Rückkehr auch offiziell bekannt. * Am 14. August 2018 gab The Warp.com bekannt, das Remy Hii eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. * Am 23. August 2018 gab Heroic Hollywood via Setfotos bekannt, dass Martin Starr seine Rolle aus dem Ersten Teil, erneut verkörpern wird. * Am 24. August 2018 wurde via Setfotos bekannt, das Angourie Rice ihre Rolle Betty Brant aus dem Ersten Teil, wieder aufnehmen wird. * Setbildern vom 7. September 2019 war zu entnehmen, dass Jon Favreau erneut die Rolle von Happy Hogan verkörpern wird. * Am 10. Oktober 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Michael Giacchino erneut den Soudtrack zum Film beisteuern wird. * Am 18. Januar 2019 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Laura Harrier ihre Rolle als Liz Toomes aus dem Ersten Film erneut aufnehmen wird. Bilder Poster Spider-Man - Far From Home Logo.png Spider-Man - Far From Home Teaserposter.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Setbilder Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 1.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 2.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 3.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 4.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 5.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 6.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 7.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 8.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 9.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 10.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 11.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 12.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 13.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 14.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 15.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 16.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 17.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 18.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 19.png Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 20.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 21.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 22.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 23.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 24.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 25.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 26.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 27.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 28.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 29.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 30.jpg Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Spider-Man Filme Kategorie:Phase 4